This specification relates to passing actionable information between different buildings to facilitate building management without human intervention.
BIM (Building Information Modelling) can be used to plan, design, construct, and manage buildings and other infrastructure items. A building information model can include a digital representation of physical and functional characteristics of a building. The building information model can be used for automated decisions made for a building during the building's lifecycle. The building's lifecycle can include construction, use and management, and demolition.